


Свободное падение

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Это пвп лежало недописанным два года, но от рисунковOrientalldвсе мои Q/O филины воспряли, спасибо
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Свободное падение

Жизнь течет под ногами — восемьдесят этажей вниз, воздух тут и там прошивают несущиеся спидеры. Это улей, думает Оби-Ван; где мое место в нем? Ветер треплет его косичку. На террасе центральной башни Храма Джедаев всегда ветрено.

Ошибка; должно быть, его приняли на обучение по ошибке — иначе почему он никак не может справиться с тем, что в последний год зародилось у него внутри, растеклось по венам обжигающим ядом?

Он даже не хочет справляться. Оби-Ван прикрывает глаза. Вот учитель в саду, разговаривает с Иокастой Ню. Свет лежит на его плечах полосами, а вскоре солнце и вовсе выползает из-за кроны дерева, и Квай-Гон прищуривается, загораживает глаза огромной ладонью; улыбается солнцу, словно старому другу, что зашел проведать и спросить, как дела. Вот тренировочная площадка, рукава учителя закатаны, открывая сильные руки — он исполняет серию ката, плавно перетекая из одного движения в другое, Оби-Вану кажется, что Квай-Гон скользит между секунд и между молекул воздуха, и лишь одно выдает в нем человека: его кожа в распахнутом вороте поблескивает от пота, и слегка пересохли губы. Оби-Ван не может оторвать от них взгляда. Вот глубокий вечер в их комнатах, Оби-Ван водит глазами по строчкам на экране, но не понимает ни слова, потому что думает лишь о шуме воды за стенкой, и о том, что там, под душем, учитель полностью обнажен; у него широкая грудь, узкие бедра, длинные ноги, с волос стекает вода...

Тело предает Оби-Вана, весь последний год предает его, стоит учителю сказать что-нибудь ласковое, или прикоснуться, или просто делать все, как обычно, не зная, куда направлен жадный взгляд ученика.

Мне нет здесь места, с отчаянной ясностью понимает Оби-Ван. Можно сейчас встать на перила и спрыгнуть вниз, на любой пролетающий спидер — и бежать, бежать, пока никто не понял, что с ним не так. Пока не понял Квай-Гон.

Теперь ветер треплет всю его одежду. Так высоко, безумно высоко, что едва не кружится голова. Оби-Ван сглатывает. Перила широкие. Нужно выбрать из потока машин — и...

— Оби-Ван!

Он оборачивается. Выражение лица у Квай-Гона жуткое, словно он увидел призрака; словно увидел то, что уже бывало раньше. Протянутая вперед рука замерла в воздухе.

Оби-Ван спрыгивает с перил, не успев даже подумать. Колени больно ударяются об пол, когда он падает в позу смирения:

— Прошу вас, учитель, — он складывает руки над головой. — Прогоните меня. Ваш ученик не заслуживает права стать джедаем.

Сильные пальцы хватают за предплечье, тянут вверх рывком. На секунду Оби-Ван оказывается прижат к груди Квай-Гона — тепло, пахнет травами и сталью. Потом его отстраняют.

Глаза у Квай-Гона серо-голубые, полные беспокойства.

— Что случилось, Оби-Ван?

— Я недостоин быть джедаем, — повторяет Оби-Ван и отворачивается, кусая губы; вот прямо сейчас, здесь, он чувствует это как нельзя хорошо.

Я не справляюсь. Учитель.

Квай-Гон смотрит, ожидая продолжения, Оби-Ван чувствует щекой его взгляд.

— Я не способен справиться с плотскими желаниями, — выдавливает он наконец. — Пожалуйста, просто прогоните меня.

Квай-Гон берет его за подбородок и разворачивает к себе, приподнимает голову. Его взгляд долгий, глубокий, Оби-Ван чувствует, как он проникает в самую душу; Квай-Гон молчит и молчит, а когда заговаривает, Оби-Ван видит только, как его пересохшие губы сначала даже отлепляются друг от друга с трудом.

— То, что с тобой происходит, нормально, Оби-Ван, — тон мягкий, и Оби-Вану хочется кричать и вырываться — нет, не нормально! Ненормально желать мужчину, собственного учителя, что был рядом с самого детства, ненормально мучиться от желаний плоти, думая, что за стенкой учитель спит, и если тихонечко встать...

Он невольно всхлипывает — тяжело содрогнувшись грудью, сухо, без слез. И тогда Квай-Гон его обнимает.

Закатное солнце выстреливает последним малиновым лучом из-за горизонта и прожигает их насквозь.

В своей комнате Оби-Ван проваливается в сон. Он не слышит, что Квай-Гон делает за стенкой, не чувствует ни холода, ни тепла — словно что-то навсегда застыло в нем там, на террасе. Словно несказанное поднялось под горло, да так и стоит.

Он просыпается среди ночи. Тускло горит экран, помигивают цифры — самый глухой, самый темный час. Оби-Ван поднимается.

Дверь бесшумно скользит в сторону; он сам не знает, что хочет сделать, куда пойти, и на пороге гостиной замирает — Квай-Гон там, сидит в позе для медитации, глаза закрыты, мерно поднимается и опускается обтянутая нижней рубахой грудь.

Острое, невыносимое чувство наполняет Оби-Вана, словно газ.

За шаг до Квай-Гон открывает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются.

Оби-Ван делает еще один шаг.

Губы у учителя прохладные; неподвижные, но живые. Он не отвечает на поцелуй, только принимает происходящее, и Оби-Ван вдруг чувствует потоки Живой силы, пронизывающие все вокруг.

Он отстраняется — сердце колотится где-то в горле, руки дрожат — и шепчет:

— Я должен получить это хоть раз.

— Вот как? — говорит Квай-Гон, его голос тихий и низкий.

Оби-Ван снова на перилах террасы. Он прыгает вниз.

Когда он опускается на бедра Квай-Гона, соприкосновение его обжигает, вспыхивает в силе золотым огнем. Квай-Гон кладет ему руки на пояс и медленно развязывает его; полы одежд расходятся, открывая кожу, и Квай-Гон, не отпуская взгляд Оби-Вана, кладет большую горячую ладонь ему на грудь. И Оби-Вана захлестывает эмоциями, он хочет сбежать и еще больше хочет остаться, и Квай-Гон говорит:

— Тише. Не теряй свой центр. Будь здесь, со мной.

И Оби-Ван закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как ладонь Квай-Гона скользит по его коже вниз с тем же ощущением, как прикасается сила.

Горячие пальцы соскальзывают все ниже и ниже, и спокойствие Оби-Вана снова колеблется, но поздно — ладонь Квай-Гона ложится на его член и слегка сжимает сквозь ткань. Если это падение, то пусть оно продолжается...

— Оби-Ван.

Голос учителя спокоен. Он возвращает Оби-Вана к его центру, и удовольствие от физического контакта перетекает в удовольствие от контакта всей сутью. Они никогда не были ближе. Оби-Ван запрокидывает голову, когда Квай-Гон делает легкое движение вверх и вниз. Его пальцы, сжатые на тунике учителя, расслабляются. Он чувствует, как длинные волосы Квай-Гона щекочут ладони, и наклоняется, чтобы снова прижаться к его губам — на этот раз чувствуя каждое мгновение.

Квай-Гон внезапно подхватывает его под спину и переворачивает, укладывая на пол. Он нависает сверху, и теперь его волосы щекочут Оби-Вану голую грудь. Квай-Гон не отводит взгляда, все время держит контакт глазами, словно контролируя происходящее, хотя их связь сейчас крепче, чем когда бы то ни было. Разум Оби-Вана распахнут, и поэтому, а не из-за одежды, он чувствует себя обнаженным, полностью раскрытым. Может быть, оттого он даже не вздрагивает, когда Квай-Гон осторожными деликатными движениями стягивает с него штаны. И сразу же склоняется над ним, накрывает собой, не давая холодному воздуху коснуться тела. Сила вокруг них горит, полная энергии.

Квай-Гон осторожно нависает и впервые целует его сам. Его губы мягкие, поцелуй нежный, совсем лишенный страсти, но полный доверия, и от этого Оби-Ван начинает дрожать и в конце концов всхлипывает, слишком ошеломленный.

— Сила течет во мне, и я един с силой, — шепчет ему на ухо Квай-Гон старую мантру для сосредоточения, и Оби-Ван переводит дух.

Чтобы снова застонать, когда затянутое в грубую ткань бедро Квай-Гона касается его обнаженного члена.

Квай-Гон отстраняется, услышав его стон; приподнимается на вытянутой руке и смотрит на Оби-Вана с нежностью. Свободной рукой касается его лежащей на груди падаванской косички, ведет костяшкой пальца вниз. Он все еще полностью одет, и его дыхание, кажется, даже не сбилось, только тепло в глазах будто бы греет совсем по-настоящему. Его ладонь снова скользит вниз и обхватывает член.

— Сила течет во мне, и я един с силой, — шепчет он в такт движениям, и губы Оби-Вана беззвучно повторяют слова, пока он не чувствует это — сила пронизывает его насквозь одной теплой вспышкой. Квай-Гон улыбается, и Оби-Ван ахает, чувствуя, как сжимаются его пальцы.

Силатечетвомнеияединссилой...

Наслаждение такое острое, что он складывается пополам, хватая Квай-Гона за руку. Он опустошен и полон звенящей золотой энергии. Он не может пошевелиться, не может смотреть, но чувствует, как Квай-Гон ложится рядом и прижимает его к себе. Чувствует его тепло и дыхание.

— Я люблю вас, — говорит он единственное, что звучит сейчас в его голове.

— Я знаю, — говорит Квай-Гон, и он слышит улыбку в его голосе.

Он протягивает руку и касается его волос. Чувствует, как Квай-Гон закрывает глаза, позволяя ему делать что хочется. Чувствует, как его дыхание становится тяжелым — лишь на мгновение, и как он прижимает Оби-Вана к себе — очень крепко, достаточно крепко, чтобы тот мог почувствовать напряжение его тела.

Оби-Ван соскальзывает ладонью по его боку к бедру, но Квай-Гон мягко говорит:

— Нет.

И Оби-Ван замирает, слушая, как медленно бьется его сердце.

Сила течет в них, и они едины.


End file.
